


A Chance to Do It Right

by Wongvhan



Series: Domestic Hunter Life [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon verse, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, No Angst, Post - Purgatory, Romance, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-23 15:00:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wongvhan/pseuds/Wongvhan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of short story about the life of Dean, Castiel, and Sam post-purgatory. Will the wound ever heal?  Updated weekly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stay

_Light on. Light off. Half asleep. Light on. Light off. Sleep. Half asleep. Light on. Off. On. Off. On._

Sam got Dean out of Purgatory, but no one could get Purgatory out of Dean. A restless night like this became a routine for Dean Winchester, the hunter who had saved the world at least twice.

Dean stared at the ceiling lit yellow by the bedside lamp, wondering if this was his reward or a punishment. Maybe it was neither. Maybe life just sucked, and he hit a jackpot. A very twisted jackpot.

After a long hesitation, Dean called out to the blankness in his room. "Hey Mr. Hollow Man, are you just gonna stay like that all night."

The owner of the voice materialized at the edge of Dean's bed. "Hello, Dean." Castiel's feature was as grave as usual, though he radiated sadness.

Dean didn't bother to sit up, not even looked at the man. But despite acting indifferent, Dean felt the tension on his shoulders relax just a little. "I don't need to see you to know you are here, Cas. But standing like that? At my feet? That's creepy, man." Dean allowed himself to smile.

"I'm sorry." Castiel dropped himself by the edge of the bed. "I thought it would be less awkward if I'm absent from your view." His voice low and unsure. Castiel sounded guilty.

"Again, Creepy." Dean repeated his statement. His eyelids were heavy, but every time he closed them, he would see a red pair of glowing eyes staring back at him. He would hear the sound of fangs tearing into flesh, the howl of a wolf, tree leaves and branches grating, and his own scream echoed in his ear. It's not sleeping that Dean had a problem with, but his mind that kept displaying the endless night in Purgatory. It was all a living nightmare, and it was consuming Dean inside out.

Seeing Castiel sitting by the edge of his bed, even when the angel was folding himself smaller, made Dean felt like he was safe for the first time in a very long night. Not that Dean would admit his feeling to himself, but the night was not so repulsive with Castiel around, and Dean would not let him go anyway.

"We… have been with each other for a very long time, Dean. I chose to follow you, but you were forced to stay with me." Castiel looked down at his hand on his lap.

"Then why are you here?" Dean asked, got up, half lying against the headboard.

"I want to know if you're safe." Castiel admit, though more like to himself, not to Dean.

"And do you know now if I'm safe?"

"You seem troubled." Castiel glanced at Dean before turning away.

With Castiel's answer, Dean held his breath. At that moment, there was no thought on Dean's mind. All he saw was Castiel and all he could feel was Castiel. "Come here, Cas."

Castiel almost flinched at the touch of Dean on his arm. Dean did not press his fingers, nor did he grab it. It was just a soft touch, as lightest as possible. But to Castiel, he felt like it was electrifying his body he had no choice but to comply. The angel crawled into the bed, grazing along Dean's body under the blanket, hypnotized by the tip of the finger that was guiding him.

Dean pulled Castiel close, took the angel hand, and wrapped it around his waist. Castiel did not need more than that to want more. Slowly, Castiel cradled Dean back to his pillow. He cared for Dean as if the hunter was made of glass. Dean finally found his home. As Castiel laying him down, Dean let himself be carried away by the comfort of Castiel's embrace. Their eyes locked. So many things that they used to say now left unsaid. In one aspect, Purgatory was a safer place for Dean to be himself, taking the mask of a hunter off, be the man whose live was to love, but was never loved with such devotion like Castiel's.

The angel's blue eyes still fixed on Dean when he took the space beside the hunter. The hand that wrapped around Dean's waist traced up to Dean's hand. _Beautiful_ , Castiel thought as he laced his fingers between Dean's.

The warmth Castiel shared through his palm offered a better comfort than Dean's wool blanket. Dean urged the angel closer as he was leaning in himself. They were resting on on the same pillow, but Dean shortened their gap by pressing his forehead on Castiel's.  _This feel right_ , Dean thought as he breathed _on_ Castiel. He could feel their noses almost touching, could see each of Castiel's long eyelash aligned itself in order, Castiel even smelled like wild vanilla.

"There's no monster here." Dean whispered.

"No. Not while I'm with you."

"Then don't go."

"Alright."

For the last time of the night, Dean turned off his lamp, drifted off to his peaceful Dean. Castiel watched Dean, like he always did in Purgatory. The realm wounded Castiel as well, but the nostalgia he had while observing Dean rested, was somehow Castiel's treasured memory.

Dean woke up to a sound of a rooster somewhere faraway. It was too warm in his blanket when Dean realized someone's spooning him. Castiel. Dean must have shifted himself while he slept, and Castiel kept his word. Though the chest pressing against Dean's back was too stiff, too tensed, Dean felt a butterfly in his stomach. Outside was still dark and the day hadn't broken yet, but at least Dean got a few hours sleep. The best sleep ever since he came back to earth.

"Hey, Cas." Dean said as he pressed himself closer to Castiel.

"Hello, Dean."

Same old Castiel. Never changed the phase. Dean smiled to himself. Castiel changed, then changed back.

"What time is it?"

"Almost 5.20"

"Then… Let's go up."

Castiel could mojo them to the roof in an instant, but Dean insisted that they should climb, and also brought their blanket to the rooftop seat. He opened his window, and half climb-half crawl his way to the top before dropped himself on a ridge. He motioned for Castiel to follow. Castiel climbed reluctantly. Dean watched as Castiel moved step by step until he found his seat beside Dean.

The dark blue horizon slowly turned orange. Started from a thin line, the orange band expanded itself over once pitch black, then every color appeared. From the blackest black of the night, to sapphire, to amethyst, to ruby, and to gold, with millions of colors painted by the brush only god could make.

Dean turned to Castiel. The angel had never looked more human, or more angelic as the first sunshine greeted them. He looked young, and ancient. He looked beautiful, and intriguing. He was the most gorgeous thing Dean had ever laid his eyes on, even though Dean knew that wasn't true. Castiel felt Dean's focus on him, so he turned to meet Dean's green eyes as well.

"I have something to ask you, Dean." The wind was stronger Castiel had to speak louder.

"What is it?" Dean almost yelled because he heard nothing but the wind.

Castiel's hair flew messily. "Last night. When I watched you."

"You watched me?"

"Last night I realized one thing!"

"What?" Dean's voice fought with the wind.

"The truth. My feeling. I have feelings!"

"That's good, Cas" Dean covered his ear that was exposing to the wind.

"Dean." Castiel talked with his normal volume.

Dean shouted back. "What!?"

Somehow, by miracle, the wind just died.

"Can I stay with you?" Castiel's voice was loud and clear like a bell ringing in Dean's ear. The funny thing was that Dean didn't mind at all.

"How long?" Dean asked, though he had his answer already.

Castiel paused, thinking, before he could answer "For as long as you let me stay."

"How about for the rest of my life?" Dean asked back. It was his turn.

Dean took off his silver ring. It was not worth much, but it was Mary's, so he kept wearing it like a part of himself. He showed the ring to Castiel. "Will you stay with me for the rest of my life, Cas?"

It was a cheesy line Dean had never thought he would say to anyone, not to mention a man… especially not an angel. Sometimes, Dean wondered if his life of saving people would ever get a reward after a long series of punishment. The look on Castiel's face, though, answered that question. And now Dean started to feel like he, too, would finally have a chance of happiness.


	2. Normal Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, right. Dean and Castiel are so not a couple. Sam thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This series doesn't follow timeline. It will skip, jump, and flashback. This one happens long long long after the first chapter.

The smell of coffee was strong enough to raid Sam’s bedroom. Sam must have woken up late, or Dean did not sleep last night.

Whatever. It was too early to think of anything. Maybe it was too early to get out of bed, but if he slept in too long, there might not be any salad left.   _Who was he kidding!?_ There was always salad and yogurt left. They were too healthy for Dean’s liking.

Sam yawned, stretching his limbs, and slowly got up. Toothbrush would have to wait. Sam hated it when the peppermint flavour still lingered on his tongue while drinking a cup of joe.

Their house was small, just two stories with two small bedrooms, it only took Sam a few steps from Sam's room downstair to the kitchen. Sam stopped.

* * *

 

It was a beautiful day even the poorly decorated kitchen looked homey. Sam could see the curtain flew softly by the morning breeze, the tree outside the kitchen window glowed with sunshine and dew. The light was warm enough you could taste happiness in the air. Or maybe the happines just radiated from the two figures embracing in front of the counter, oblivious of Sam’s presence. Sam heard a quiet wet sound of a small kiss, and he couldn’t help but smile.

They both were in their shorts, while Dean wore his same old gray t-shrit, Castiel was topless. Sam’s brother was wrapping Castiel from behind. His arms folded around Castiel’s waist so tight Sam doubt the angel was still able to breathe. He could not see their faces though, only a slight move of their heads together indicated their closeness. Another pop sound, and before a daylight could squeeze between them, Castiel giggled because Dean was nipping at his earlobe, murmuring something Sam could not catch. _Castiel giggled?_

“Ahem” Sam cleared his throat, preventing Dean from scarring himself for life. It worked. Dean retreated from Castiel’s neck immediately, almost jumped back. Sam smirked as a morning greeting.

“Sammy.” Dean blushed to his ears, trying to compose himself even though he knew it was too late. He licked his lips, shifted his body in embarrassment, but there was no way he could hide the evidence shown in his eyes, they were freaking sparkling.

“Could mommy and daddy please get a room?” Sam can’t stop himself mocking them, really. He shook his head, entered the dining area, grabbed a box of Coco Crunch on a refrigerator and a bowl, before dropping himself on one of a dining chairs.

“Good morning, Sam” Castiel greeted Sam almost too formally, but it was normal for the angel to do so.

“It is, isn’t it?” Sam smiled, pouring milk to his bowl of cereal, glancing at Dean while talking. Dean rolled his eyes, but said nothing. He just leant against the counter, and drank his now-cool coffee, wishing that his cheeks would stop blushing. 

Castiel made no attempt to get dressed as he was standing still in the corner of the kitchen, but the way Dean and Castiel threw each other’s a look from time to time started to make Sam felt like a third wheel. Oh wait, he was the third wheel. There was no way Sam would leave the room early. He’ll let Dean die of frustration. To be honest, Sam was trying very hard not to look at Castiel who was covered in the red and purple bruises of hickeys. There were even almost identical pair on each of his hipbones and Sam had to wonder how hard Dean sucked. 

Wait, he had to NOT wonder about that. 

“Wow, your face. One minute crazy ass smiling and next one is a sturgeon face. What's that about?” Dean finally couldn’t tolerate Sam’s face anymore.

“No, nothing” Queue Sammy’s bitch-face. He grinned to himself.

Dean folded his arms, tapped his foot. If look could kill, Sam would be dead at that moment. “Could you give us a minute, Cas?”

“Sure” Castiel motioned as if Sam and Dean had already had a minute. Then he went “Oh, you mean in private.”

Dean sideeyed his angel, and Castiel disappeared.

* * *

 

Sam let himself laugh. “So, you and Cas, huh?” He nodded approvingly. “Who would have thought?”

Dean sighed. “Me and him what?”  
Sam raised his eyebrow. “You really want me to say this out loud?”

“Sam.” Dean stopped his brother.

“Look, man. I just want you to know that I’m happy for you.” Sam defended himself.  
“Geez, thank you.” Dean glared at Sam.

Sam almost replied  _you’re welcome_ , but he just turned back to his breakfast instead. But then. He had to say something. “You and Cas really make a cute couple, you know?”  
“Sam.” The more irritated Dean was, the happier Sam got. “Don't call us a couple.” Dean declared.

Sam let silence take over the room for a few second, before he asked slowly. “Then what are you?” His lips ducked out.

“We…” Dean could not find an immediate answer. “We… best friends. Best guy friends.” Even himself didn’t believe the word he was saying.

“Yeah” Sam snorted. “Best friends with benefit.”

“Not that either” Dean sighed again, practically dropped himself on a chair beside Sam. “Could you not make this bakabaka than it is?”

“If you mean ‘complicated’, I see nothing complicated, Dean.” Sam took Dean’s coffee, and sipped it just to get on Dean’s nerve a little bit more. “You two are together, that’s it. And I’m happy for you.”

Dean pleaded “I have never felt this way with anyone, Sam”   
  
Sam countered “No, I don't think you have.” Sam paused. “But why is it so hard for you to accept that you’re with him now and probably forever?”

“I’m…” Dean failed at word.

“Just because he’s a dude. Or he’s an angel?” Sam kept on cornering his brother.

“No! Cas is Cas.” Dean snapped.

Sam knew it was his time to be quiet, but he went on. “You gave him your ring.”

“I did.” Dean accepted quietly. “And I love it that he wears it all the time.”  He looked at his vacant finger. “But please… Could you give me some time to accept this fact before throwing it at my face?”

What Dean was saying made no sense at all, but Sam nodded. Dean’s answer was good enough.

“Okay. I’m sorry. I won’t mock you anymore.” Sincerely, Sam apologized to Dean.

Dean looked at his brother’s puppy eyes, and decided that he had no way to win a battle with Sam. After all, his brother was right, and he was wrong in this matter.

Sam was about to say something when suddenly there was a sound of fluttering wing, and Castiel materialized out of thin air, fully clothed with his trademark trench coat.

* * *

 

“Just saying goodbye before I go to work.” The angel announced. “Sam.” He nodded to Sam as per usual.

Sam was pretty sure Dean was about to say ‘see you’ or something along the line. But, the angel got him first. Castiel bent down, and stole a kiss from Dean. Sam hated himself for noticing the angel was pulling Dean’s lower lip with his teeth. He made a mental note to ewwww them later.

When their lips parted and Castiel disappeared again, Dean looked stunned with his lips too red and too full.

“Yeah right, you’re not a couple.”

At Sam’s last comment, Dean left the dining table. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are more than welcomed. Please feel free to share your thoughts and headcanon.


End file.
